


Alone || D.M

by xdmpskii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Draco Malfoy Has Issues, F/M, George Weasley - Freeform, Hogwarts, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, fred weasley - Freeform, ginny weasley - Freeform, ron weasley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdmpskii/pseuds/xdmpskii
Summary: What Happens when a young Elizabeth De La Venganza has to move to London after some.....recent events; Transfering from the US to London, Elizabeth has to keep a good image as to not bring dishonor and disgrace to her family name. What will happen when she meets her soulmate but he's fighting for the wrong side?
Kudos: 1





	1. New Beginnings

**_Disclaimer: I Do Not own any HP characters, I have also changed the HP storyline up a bit to fit the way I wanted, So Some event that happened here will not happen in the books or movies. I will also make up some things that I think would make the story a little more intriguing. If you want the full vibe play the Spotify playlist that is up there. Also, I made some characters slightly different. Modern phones and this that exist in 2020 will be included. Aside from that I will try and update as much as I can <3_**   
  
  
  
  
  


**_"_** ** _Tis_** ** _better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all."_**   
  
  
  


-

" You have everything you need Elizabeth?" grandfather asked with a cold voice.."Yes, Abuelo" I respond not looking up, what would be the point of meeting his gaze anyway? I don't need to be reminded about the hatred they have for me.."Don't do anything stupid and don't get mixed into the wrong crowd" my Abuela speaks up. "Yes, Abuela" I replied with no emotion. I look up giving a small nod as a way of saying goodbye and slowly I started to depart into the train full of young witches and wizards....   
  
  


I slid into a rain cabin where I only saw one person sitting, leaning against the window, probably asleep. I sit with my black cat Midnight and I take out the book Max gave me...letting a small sigh of grief slip "I miss you every day Max" I whisper to myself while slowly running my hand down the front cover of the book......I guess this is how it'sgoing to be now.   


My thoughts were interrupted by 3 teens, they looked about my age and one of them was holding a rat.   


"Come on. Everywhere else is full." I hear one of them say

they open the compartment door to see me sitting and the other person,  whose identity being, I have no idea whatsoever

"Uh hi, I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger!" The one girl with curly hair spoke

" Hey uh I'm Elizabeth, Elizabeth De La Venganza. You can call me Lizzie or   
Elie. Whichever one you prefer" I respond

"Wait  you're a  Venganza , Bloody Hell that's  awesome " the red-haired boy beams at me

"Yeah, I  guess... " I say with a small shrug, I  don't get the big deal about being a  Venganza it brings nothing but pain and misery into your life and leaves you with a cold heart.

" Anyways, Mind if we sit here?" the boy with dark brown hair and glasses asks, pointing at the seat next to me.

"Sure, I don't mind," I say

" So, uh are you new to Hogwarts, I haven't seen you around here and you look too old to be a first or second year-" the red-haired boy askes, he gets cut off by the girl- Hermione, elbowing his ribs which I find hilarious but I  don't react to it and keep my cold expression on my face.

"Ron! stop bugging the poor girl" Hermione chimes in

"What I'm just asking," Ron says defensively

"Stop bickering both of you," the boy with brown hair tells the other two

"Sorry Harry" they both say in unison

" Oh, and  by the way I'm Ron Weasley," the red-haired boy says " And he's Harry Potter," he says as he pointed to the boy next to me

"Nice meeting you both," I say while offering a small smile

"And to answer your question Ron, I'm new here," I said "I transferred from The Ivyson School of witchcraft and wizardry it's in Berkeley Heights in New Jersey," I say with a small nod as I spoke and their faces turned to me with a curious look in their faces

" I know you want to ask questions so go ahead..." I spoke in an amused tone of voice.   
"How was it like in you know...American?" Ron asks

"Different...at a young age we learn not to trust what the government says and every witch and wizard is required to go to muggle school before they turn 11....once middle school started which was basically when I started at Ivysons'..." I trailed off when I hear a voice come from outside of our train compartment it sounded...familiar, I decided to ignore it and continued with what I was saying.

"Sorry, I got distracted. Back to what I was saying, so things got interesting once I started my first year at  Ivyson since I lived in an  all-magic neighborhood, I knew most of the people I went to school with for a while..." __ I get cut off again by that same voice but this time  there's two... _ huh weird,  _ _ I'll _ _ just ignore them, I guess. _ " It was nothing like London you know...when you live in Jersey things are...well. Intense to say the least, but I was able to get through it with m-...." I stop myself from saying her name, I can't say her name... too many memories... "some help" I finish my sentence with a  pained tone of voice but I hope no one was able to detect that... " When I was starting at  Ivysons ' that's when most teens started to get into smoking and drinking even if they were at  a young age . Things we're not good over there" I say with a small shrug " Anyways how about  you guys , tell me about Hogwarts!" I try and sound enthusiastic but I  somewhat fail when I realized how fake I sounded. This is going to be a hard year.

Ron asks "Who do you think that is?"

"Professor R.J. Lupin." Hermione  chimes in. .. Lupin . That sounds familiar

"Do you know everything?" Ron says with slight confusion in his voice "How is it she knows everything?"  he asks again but this time he turned to the other boy with brown hair

"It's on his suitcase, Ronald." Hermione says again. I guess his full name is Ronald.

"Oh." Ron answers

"Do you think he's really asleep?" Harry askes Hermione and Ron

"Seems to be, Why?"  Hermione asks

"I gotta tell you something." Harry muttered to his friends while giving me the side-eye

I sit there and open the book and pretend to read while only being able to hear bits and pieces of their conversation such as

"Let me get this straight."

"Azkaban... after... "

"Yeah.... catch Black, won't they?" and   
  


"Everyone's looking .... Sure"   


"......broken out of Azkaban before...  raving lunatic." Ron said that last part a little  too loudly and looked up to see if I had heard

"Thanks, Ron." Harry says in a sarcastic voice, obviously annoyed at Ronald for something he'd said

The train makes an abrupt stop, startling both me and midnight "Why are we stopping?" I ask

"We can't be there yet." Hermione states

"What's going on?" Ron asks

"I don't know. Maybe we've broken down." Harry suggests

I hear  Hermione say "Ouch, Ron. That was my foot." earning a small chuckle from me

"There's something moving out there. I think someone's coming aboard." Ron says

"Bloody hell! What's  happening?" Ron says in a frustrated tone of voice

I see the windows frost over and the lights go out. A tall shadow glides in front of the compartment door.  _ It feels as  _ _ though _ _ all the happiness was sucked out. It feels exactly like when Max... _ I push those toughs out of my head. I  don't want to be reminded of that day...

Boney fingers slid the door open slowly and there stands a 10-foot tall...wait is that a. .. oh no...

-

"Harry." Hermione says

"Harry, are you all right?" I ask with a worried voice... that's weird I just met this  dude but it feels like... never mind

"Thank you." Harry says while looking at Hermione and me

"Here, eat this. It'll help." Professor Lupin says to Harry

Harry looks  at the piece of chocolate wearily as to whether he should take it or not, but  I think the Professor catches on and says to him "It's all right. It's chocolate."

"What was that thing that  came?" Harry asks

"It was a dementor." I say hesitantly, earning odd looks from the 4 people in the compartment in the process

"One of the guards of Azkaban. It's gone now. It was searching the train for Sirius Black." Lupin continues before getting up and talking towards the compartment door.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to have a little word with the driver." Lupin says before turning around again to face harry "Eat. You'll feel better." he says then turns back around and walks out, leaving the 4 of us here to talk

"What happened to me?" Harry askes as his eyebrows furrow in confusion as to what had exactly happened

"Well, you sort of went rigid." Ron chimes in

"We thought maybe you were having a fit or something." he continues

"And did either of you three... you know... pass out?" Harry askes

"No." Ron,  Hermione , and I say in unison

"I felt weird, though." Ron states

"Like I'd never be cheerful again," I say looking down, I'm not cheerful right now and I don't know if I ever will be, because once that dementor came I relived  _ that _ night again and I felt my whole world crumble before me..again

"But someone was  screaming." Harry says

A woman. I heard it too but I don't think I should say anything. It wasn't anything from  _ that _ night either...it was different.

"No one was screaming, Harry." Hermione says to harry as her eyebrows furrow in confusion, wondering that the brown-haired boy sitting in front of us was talking about; probably thinkinghe'd gone mad, only I heard the screams too...   
  
  
  


-   
A/n   
I've added something and made-up schools and all that so no hate pls. It's going to be an adaptation of the books and movies but I will add some of my own characters and such in the story. Hope you liked it so far. Bye loves xx

  



	2. The Sorting

**_ Disclaimer: I Do Not own any HP characters, I have also changed the HP storyline up a bit to fit the way I wanted, So Some event that happened here will not happen in the books or movies. I will also make up some things that I think would make the story a little more intriguing. If you want the full vibe play the Spotify playlist that is up there. Also, I made some characters slightly different. Modern phones and this that exist in 2020 will be _ **

It was a while before we got to Hogwarts but I ended up being friends with Ron, Hermione, and Harry. They weren't that bad, to be honest, I actually enjoy their company. We get led into Hogwarts and anyone who needed to be sorted had to stay outside of the Great Hall until the end of Dumbledores' speech where he would introduce all the new/transfer students, and get them sorted into their houses.

-

As I watch first years pile through the door to get into the Great Hall, I look around me to see a whole lot of people staring at me and the other people that are standing in the middle of the room. As Professor McGonagall called out the names of students so they could get sorted, I was getting nervous...once people realize I am a Venganza, it's not going to be pretty......

My thought gets interrupted by McGonagall calling my name.....well shit

I walk up to where the sorting hat was...I take a deep breath and sit on the little bench. The hat gets placed on my head

"Interesting...very....very interesting" the hat starts off "A De La Venganza...interestingly powerful descendants...Your mother was a very powerful witch...and your father..they were the perfect duo" my parents? I wonder who they were...according to Abuelo they were murdered"Your..ambituous but also brave..." it cuts off for a bit "cunning when needed to be and kind to others...hard-working but very bright too-" the hat cuts off again but this time for a longer period of time "Wait!...what's this........hmmm" it ponders for a second " Well now this changes everything" it exclaims almost as if it's made its' mind up. "hmmm.....both Slytherin and Gryffindor are perfect for you....but....to help you find your path I shall put you in......" it stopped as if to put everyone on edge "GRYFFINDOR!". The whole Gryffindor table burst out and starts cheering. I get up and start making my way to the extremely enthusiastic Gryffindor table. I spot a bot across the Great Hall, sliver blond hair..grey eyes, pale skin. Who is that boy? I catch him glare at me but instead of maintaining eye contact I turn away and make my way to the trio who was seated in the middle of the Gryffindor table.

" Uh- Hey guys" I spoke as they look up at me with smiles gleaming on their faces

"You made it into Gryffindor! I actually thought they were about to sort you into Slytherin" Ron says, his voice filled with some disgust when he mentioned Slytherin.

"Well what's so bad about Slytherin," I ask, giving Ron a small glare.

"They are -" Hermione started but she soon got caught off.

"Disgusting, Evil, Manipulative, Egotistical, Narcistisstical. need any more words" Ron retorted at Hermione and me.

" Well I'm not going to judge them based off of a stereotype," I say cooly with a small shrug.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now, I'd like to say a few words... before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast." Dumbledore announces as he stood looking at the students

"First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin... who's kindly consented to fill the post... of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." He turned over to Professor Lupin..huh...he looks familiar, but from where. I knew I recognized him from somewhere but....where?

"Good luck, Professor," Dumbledore tells Lupin

" Of course. That's why he knew to give you the chocolate, Harry." Hermione states

" Potter" the boy from earlier whispered in our direction, trying to catch Harrys' attention but ultimately failing

"Potter" the blond-haired sitting at the Slytherin table whispered over to our table trying to gain Harrys' attention again. This time Harry, Ron, Hermione and I turned to look at him

"Is it true you fainted? I mean, you actually fainted?" he askes Harry rather mockingly..now I know why Ron said what he said about Slytherins'. I'm not going to judge all of them because of the actions of one of their housemates..should I?

" Shove off, Malfoy," Ron growled at Malfoy I'm guessing his names is...Where have I heard that fucking name before...Oh shit! that's Draco Malfoy...lord he is utterly annoying, just like his father

" How did he find out?" harry whispered to us

"Just forget it," I whisper to harry trying to sound as sympathetic as possible

"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher... has decided to retire... in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce... that his place will be taken by none other... than our own Rubeus Hagrid." Dumbledore continued his speech

"Finally, on a more disquieting note... at the request of the Ministry of Magic... Hogwarts will, until further notice, play host to the dementors of Azkaban... until such a time as Sirius Black is captured. The dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now whilst I've been assured... that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities... a word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures. They'll not distinguish... between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you... to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving. But you know, happiness can be found... even in the darkest of times... if one only remembers to turn on the light." Dumbledore warned the students as they all started murmuring amongst each other.

I started to wonder why'd I feel as if I was connected to Harry...Like when the dementors came onto the train. I was able to see and hear the same thing as him, even though I've just met him...something just doesn't add up and why does Lupin look familiar as if I've seen him before in my past...

**_I miss you now more than ever Max...I wish you were here to at least bring me some peace and clarity..._ **

-


	3. Common Room Conversations

After spacing out for the fifth time, we go to the Gryffindor common room since it had to be late at this point. Hermione and I go to the couch that directly faces the fireplace soon after Ron and Harry follow along as well taking the spots on the floor.

"I've heard a lot about your family Elizabeth. Are the rumors true though? Are you an actual descendent from Hecate and Rhamnousia.." Hermione started questioning me   
"Well yes, but how did _you_ know that?" I ask I'm genuinely curious about how she knows the actual descendants of my family. Not many know that the Venganzas are direct descendants of the two goddesses Hecate and Rhamnousi better known as Nemesis or Adrestia. We are known to be a powerful family with many enemies.

"I was at the library-" Hermione says but Ron quickly interrupted "Of course you were"

She elbows him in the ribs again and this time I let out a small chuckle

"As I was saying before I got so _rudely_ interrupted" she retorts while giving Ron a death glare   


" I was in the library last year and I found this book about your family...It was hidden behind a lot of other books but I was curious as to what was in it so...I read it and it was explaining your  family's origin..." she pauses

"The cover of the book was distorted so I don't know the name...But it started to explain your  family's origin" she says

" I think they had more books about other families like you know the old families, ones that descended from powerful gods or wizards," she says matter-of-factly.

" Well I knew some of that but my grandmother never really liked to speak about our  family's origin. She did like to speak about my mother though" I state

" Wait. What happened to your mother?" Ron asked as he turned to face me instead of the bright red and orange fire that was slowly putting me in a trace as if I could control it or it was part of me...

"Well I don't know exactly what happened to her to be completely frank but I do know that my grandmother had to send her to the muggle world to be raised by muggles and grow up believing she was a  _ Muggle-born _ " I spoke in a soft voice while my eyes were still observing the fire. Absorbing its warmth and the way it moves freely " She did tell me though, that when my mother was born...at the time she had many enemies because many wanted to harm my grandparents for helping in the last wizarding war. She thought it'd be safer for her to think she was a Muggle-born than to know the true extent of her power and who her real family was." I continued "After the war though My grandparents had decided I was time to tell my mother everything...and so they did"

"I don't know much of what happened after or why I live with my grandparents, all I do know is that my actual parents are dead...I don't know how or why but my grandparents told me about it...I think they always subconsciously blamed me for a living since my mother didn't...that's why growing up I didn't know what parental love actually was, I still don't but now it just doesn't affect me as much if I do end up disappointing my grandparents" I said while shrugging

"That's.....sad," Ron says

"Yeah tell me about it," I say sarcastically

"I was able to cope  though. When I started school  like..muggle school I met someone and they helped me through everything...Max, Max helped me through a lot of things until........." I cut myself off before I spoke too much, they can't know about  that..not yet.

  



	4. The Unexpected

We spent the rest of the night talking about our pasts but I kept mine slightly vague. it was too dangerous to tell them what happened this summer and why I started going here...It hurts too much...

-

It's been a few weeks since I got sorted and it's been pretty interesting, almost everyone says I have an accent but I don't though.

_ As I sat on the floor of what I learned to be the Astronomy tower I closed eyes breathing the cool October air. Memories of the time I snuck into an abandoned building with Max started to surface. the time we sat on the floor and just looked at the sunrise while sitting close by. I remember that I had asked Max out a couple of weeks before that. I remember how I felt...the first time I had fallen in love with someone. That was about 3 or 4 years ago when I had nothing to worry about, but I still  _ _ didn't _ _ know how to fully express my feelings toward someone and when I started to get into the habit of  _ **_ smoking  _ ** _ and  _ **_ drinking  _ ** _ yeah _ _ , _ _ I know that doing that at such  _ _ a young age _ __ _ isn't _ _ good but that was the only way to cope with the constant hate I get from my Grandparents and  _ _ basically everyone _ _ around me _ _.... everyone _ _ except Max.  _ _ That's _ _ what made our connection special... _ _ that's _ _ what made me fall in love. Even though I  _ _ should've _ _ known nothing good lasts forever. I still wanted to think that since nothing bad  _ **_ HAD _ ** _ happened. I pulled out my phone and scroll through the old pictures we had together. A time when I was happy and loved...I sat there with the vape between my lips. In the desperate search for the numbing feeling I need. _

_ My thoughts get interrupted by footsteps coming up the stairs that lead to the Astronomy Tower entrance _ _.... shit _ _ , I quickly exhale the smoke from my mouth and take my vape whilst putting it in my pocket and getting my phone. I rush to the other side and hide behind a pillar in case  _ _ it's _ _ a teacher of the caretaker or something, I  _ _ can't _ _ get caught up here since  _ _ it's _ __ _ way past _ _ curfew. _

_ "I know there's someone in here I can still smell the vape you know," a familiar voice says from the middle of the room _

_ "shit" I mutter under my breath realizing that I forgot to utter the ut auferat fortorem charm _

_ I  _ _ emerge _ _ from where I was hiding and see the white-haired boy _ _.... what _ _ was his name  _ _ again..uh _ _ - _

_ Oh!  _ _ Malfoy, _ _ I think _

_ "who the fuck are you?" I question him as I am clearly annoyed that he's interrupted me while I was trying to enjoy my alone time. _

_ "Who do you think you are talking to me in such a manner?! Are you bloody stupid everyone knows who I am," he responds in a tone that makes me want to deck him in the face I need to start to learn how to control my anger issues. I have to remember that I'm not in Jersey anymore. I  _ _ can't _ _ go decking people in the face and expect it to just be a fight. Most of these kids are pretentious rich daddy's boys or spoiled rich girls who think that  _ _ they're _ _ the  _ _ shit _ _. _

_I take a deep breath to get my anger to calm down. " Well, obviously not. So are you gonna tell me who the fuck are you or are you just going to stand there looking like an albino stick with white fur wig on the top of its head?" I raise my eyebrow and tilt my head to the side to show him I'm waiting for an answer._   


_ "Listen here you filthy little mud-blood you will respect me, I am Draco Malfoy no one talks to me in that way!" he raises his voice at me as if it was supposed to scare me or some shit. _

_ I burst out sarcastically laughing ready to go off on this fucker _

_ " Excuse you, do you know who the fuck you're talking to," I say gradually raising my voice at him while stepping closer. He opens his mouth to answer but I cut him off _

_ "I don't think so! I don't appreciate being talked to in that way much less from a spoiled daddy's boy. So you will shut your mouth before I hex you." I say poking his chest harshly _

_ I turn around to walk out of the room but before I do I turn around _

_ "Oh! And call me a mud-blood again and I will personally see to it that your life is a living hell. I am a Venganza and I do not take threats lightly. I live up to my word" I look him up and down with a look that can only be described as Lucifer himself looking at you. I turn around and head back to the Gryffindor common room as I try and calm down. _

_ - _

I sat in the Great Hall waiting for Dumbledoors announcement. It's been a couple of days since the little confrontation with Malfoy. According to Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore had some "exciting news he had to share with the students during lunch so now I'm currently waiting in the Great hall with Harry, Ron, and Mione for Dumbledore's arrival. I for one have no interest in this news. All I want to do is go to my dorm and sit in bed reading my new book brought from the muggle world. I had packed about 17 novels I got from the muggle world and they're all about crime and murder and things like that. It's kinda weird these novels have always interested me so I brought them along. I also have the book that Max gave me but that one is hidden away so it won't get lost or ruined by anyone. Anyway, that's beside the point. Dumbledore finally comes into the Great Hall. Taking long strides until he reaches the podium.

Everyone quiets down once they've seen he's standing in the front of the hall. "I have some important news. Today we have received a couple of new transfer students, I expect you all to welcome them and treat them as one of our own." Dumbledore says

I start to tune him out and continue reading my book. I know I shouldn't be doing this but at the moment I really need to know what happens next. Lately, I've been feeling a little better but I still feel kinda...well...I don't know what I've been feeling. I got really close with the trio. It feels like we've been friends for a while now.

I feel a pair of eyes on me so I look up and scan the hall. My eyes land on a pair of grey eyes staring at me from across the room. Why is he looking at me? I furrow my eyebrow in confusion...what the damn hell?

The hat continues to sort the new transfers to their houses. So far I think they're all Gryffindors. I don't know who the kids are since I wasn't even paying attention.

I go back to reading until I hear a name I seriously wished I would never have to hear again.

**_ Giovanny Marino _ **

His jet black hair falls over his face perfectly. Dark brown eyes looking around the room, his light olive skin looks almost as if were a little darker once the light hits it. He looks shorter when he's sitting but when he's standing he's about 5'5 or 5'6. He's wearing his signature sweater vest and white button-up shirt with dress pants. He ha his robes on

Fuck. I look up and I heard the hat say

"Slytherin!"

fuck me.

I see him approach the Slytherin table. I follow him with my eyes until he takes a spot right next to the one and only Malfoy. I  can't take my eyes off him if  I'm being  honest I've missed him. He  must've felt someone looking at him because he looked up and we made eye contact. His eyes widened and he tried to sneak over to the Gryffindor table.  So I had my face in my book and I duck down hoping that the universe  hasn't decided to screw me over once again.

I feel the spot next to mine shift...

"Um Hi I'm Giovanny Marino, but you can call me Gio" I hear Giovanny introduce himself to the trio before facing me

"Hi Ellie " Giovanny askes in pure shock or should I say Vanny askes in pure shock

Hermione looks at me in shock and  mouths to me "Ellie?"

" Giovanny Hi," I say with fake enthusiasm

"Oh come on don't be like that" Giovanny says

"Like what Vanny," I say ready to go off on him

Giovanny my ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend

_ Basically, he cheated on my and I forgave him but I still broke up with him. He ended up being my best friend and one of the only people who I was able to depend on after Max died aside from my other friend. They always tried to cheer me up, but he always let me be and just stayed there with me he didn't try and make me smile he was just...there, and at the time that was what I needed. He promised me after we broke up he wouldn't go to that girl again. She and I used to be close. Who is she you may ask? well, it's none other than Jenna Morrow, see I don't slut-shame but damn she couldn't keep her legs closed for more than 2 hours. She had 2 abortions when she was younger. Yeah, I know a 13-year-old. Well, she started hanging out with these older wizards and started thinking she was the shit just because she got popular and started smoking because it was "cool". Besides that, we used to be close but she started running her big mouth and started talking shit so I hexed the bitch to teach her a lesson. So anyways I got into a big fight with Gio about I don't even know what and the next day I went to apologize I walk in on him fucking that  _ **_ thing.  _ ** _ Shortly after that, I left to come here to Hogwarts. I haven't seen any of my old friends since then. _

"Like what Giovanny? I have the right to create like this. I walked in on you  fucking that thing.  Ees estupido !  despues que  prometites que no  ibas hacer esa mierda de nuevo" I stop to take a deep breath and to lower my voice "Y entre a  tu quarto y  te encuentro jodiendo con  esa cosa . Fui a  desculparme ..."  I feel the tears sting the back of my eyes. I look down and take a deep breath " Why her?" I say looking up at him and making eye contact.

"Mira, lo siento"Givanny tells me.

" Estaba drogado, borracho y enojado contigo...por favor, perdóname." he begs

"te extrañé..." he looks up at me and put his hand on mine. I look in his eyes and I can see he's genuinely sorry

"Por favor" He tries once more

"...fine" I whisper

"But pull some shit like that again and I won't hesitate to light you on fire and cut your balls off for being such a little man slut" I look him dead in the eye as I spoke

"Okay Okay chill please," he says because he knows I do not mess around and I will not hesitate to commit first-degree murder

"okay..idiot," I say jokingly

I turn back to my book but I see Mione, Harry, and Ron look utterly lost

"What the bloody hell were you two saying" Ron asking with an utterly confused look on his face

I chuckle a little "Long story Ron"

"I'll explain it later" I assure him

-

I ended up finding out that well all my old friends transferred here. It was Mai and Alexia's idea. They found out from my grandparents which was a shock to me. I walk up to Alexia and Mai in the common room. Alexia's brown coyly hair rests on her back. Her olive skin looks radiating as she sits in front of the fire. Her  dark brown eyes stare at the flames.  She's a tall person. Standing around 5'4 or 5'5 she towers over me and Mai. Mai sits next to her. Mai's  dark brown foxlike eyes scan the room around her while she had her straight hair lose, her curtain bangs get in her face a little and she pushed them back and goes back to talking to Alexia. Her light olive skin  similar to Gio's but a  smidge darker, looks like  it's radiant.  Exactly the same way as Alexia's did when the light emitted from the first place landed on them. Her small and skinny stature looks harmless but  don't underestimate her. Even if she is 5'1 I taught her a thing or two about how to easily overpower someone.  I've missed those two idiots. Alexia Rose and Mai Ellis" Hey idiots," I say playfully which caught their attention "Crazy ass" Alexia calls out to me Mai just looks up and dips me off. Too  engrossed by the game  she's playing to pay me any attention. Typical." Have  you guys met Ron, Harry, and Hermione yet?" I ask them as I sit on the floor and lean on Mai to which she pushed me off her "Why'd you do that for?" I look at Mai"  You're heavy bitch" she responds "I-... I'm not heavy I'm just ..... " I pause for a second to think of a better word "fluffy?" I say which causes both Mai and Alexia to laugh. " Seriously though have you met them yet?" I ask once again "Not yet no"

"Hey girls," Liam and Noah says they come up behind us in unison, causing me to slightly jump

"Wait! All of you are here??" I say in shock, I would've stayed behind. Even though we all were friends we drifted apart after Max died. Mostly my fault if I'm being honest.

"You guys are here too!" I say while I get up and wrap my arms around them. Pulling them in for a tight hug.

Liam Russo. His pale skin and blueish almost grey eyes. Standing at 5'6, he is one of the tallest ones in or group... well I think all of the guys are probably the same height. He has jet back hair he always keeps it swept back. He's originally from Hogwarts but he transferred to the states In the second year with Noah. They both come from a rich pureblood family and have known each other the longest.

Noah De Angelo. He has a peachy complexion almost pale but has a tan undertone. His brown hair looks soft it almost always is done neatly on the top of his head. His tall stature standing at 5'6 which, to be honest, is kinda tall. He has known Liam the longest, as he comes from a rich pureblood family too. He and Liam actually grew up together but they both transferred to the states in Year 2. They still have their British accent even after having lived in the rates for a year.

"Yeah we came decided to join the fun too," Noah said

"Yeah, and things got boring without you" Liam joined in

"Well, I missed you guys. Even though I don't show it often, I love you guys" I say to them. I actually have missed them.

"Okay now go  you guys and Alexia need to get to your common rooms before  curfew." I say "Vinnie is in his common  room right?" I ask Mai but  she's too distracted to know  what's going on. That weirdo

"Yeah, he went right after they disarmed us from the Great Hall. He said he had to unpack or something" says Liam

"Oh okay. Then yeah you guys should be heading out in a bit it's getting kinda late and I don't want any of you to get detention on your first day" I said to them

Yeah I've missed them but I don't want them in trouble on their first day. Even thought I know it won't be long before we all get detention together I still don't want them to get detention right now.

"Yeah your probably right" Alexia says. She turns her head to look at us as she spoke "I gotta unpack too. Unlike some people I don't want to leave that until the last minute" she says looking at Liam and Noah and I. We three like to procrastinate so much it's like a second nature now.   
"Oh be quiet. At least I know I procrastinate unlike these two. They come up with the most ridiculous excuses!" I say to Alexia and send a glare to her and the boys

"Well I better get going though. Bye guys I'll see you in the morning" Alexia says as she head out of the Gryffindor common room making her way to the Hufflepuff common room

"Yeah We should probably do the same" the boys say in unison

"Bye Mai, Bye Liz" they say as stand up and make their way toward Mai and I to give us a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug. Before Noah walks past me he puts his hand on my head and messes up my hair making my curls fly all over the place.

"Hey!! What was that for Noah!" I exclaim ask he and Liam walk away

"It was just to annoy you Liz" Noah shouts as he exits the common room

"Fucking jhit" I mumble in a hushed tone that only Mai is able to hear. She lets out a laugh

"And what are you laughing at pendeja" I say as I glare at her

"I'm fucking dead bitch" she says through her laughter

"Shut the fuck idiot" I say trying to suppress the smile that creeps up onto my lips

"I miss you fucking whore" she says and she leans on my shoulder staring at the fireplace in front of us

"I missed you too stupid" I say as I lay my head on top of hers

"Hey Liz try the trick you did last time remember" she says

"Which one?" I say furrowing my eye brows as I try to think which one she was referring to

"The one you did with the fire" she replied   
"Oh okay hold one then." I say as I get a little closer to the fire place. Since were sitting on the floor it makes it easier for me to get closer to the fire itself

I bring all of my concentration towards the fire. The wood cracking, the heat it radiates. The way it moves without a care. I move my hand towards it as I close my eyes and feel the heat engulf my body. The warm feeling spread from my hand to the rest of my body. Is lowly close my eyes still concentrating on the fire itself. Still concentrating I use all of the energy I have left to visualize the way the fire would bend in my hand. Different ways I could  control it. Different shapes I can make with it. The way the heat would feel so close to my bare skin. I slowly open my eyes and see little fire balls start to form floating around like they were little bubbles. They move towards Mai and she looks at me like I'm some kind of alien

"That will never get old" she says as she looks at the fire balls? Fire bubbles?- whatever the hell I just made, float around illuminating the area around it. I close my eyes take a deep breath as I concentrate once more to make them disappear.

I slowly open my eyes again and see that the little fire bubbles have disappeared.   
I look over to Mai and she looks disappointed that they're gone. A slight buzzing noise comes from the phone next to Mai. As she picks it up to check what someone must've sent her. I see my phone ring too. I pick it up and check who texted me and his name pops up again.

**_ Giovanny _ **

I open his message to see what he wants

'Goodnight _ Ellie. I'll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams darling' _

A small smile forms on my lips, even though I'm not with him anymore I know he's always there for me. As is Mai and Alexia and Noah, As well as Liam. We're always going to be there for each other no matter what. We stick together

_-_   
  



	5. Old friends

\-  **_ Giovanny - _ **

As I walk back into the Slytherin common room I see this  dude with white hair walk up to where  I'm standing

"Uh, who are you?" I say to him   
"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you" he says as he sticks out his hand for me to shake

"Cool, I guess. Listen  dude I really got to  go do something so I'll see you around" I say as I take out my phone.  It's pretty late right now so  I'm debating  whether or not to send Elizabeth and good night text. Even though  we're not together I would still do anything for her. I sent her a quick goodnight text in the end and head up to the  third-year boys dorm rooms

I quickly look for my room door and unlock it to see that my roommate is none other than Malfoy. Well, this is going to be a long year   
-

\-  **_ Elizabeth - _ **

I wake up to the sound of Hermione flipping through a book aggressively.

" Mione, what did that poor book do to you?" I say in  a low voice

"Huh?" She looks up confused. I suspect that I  might've interrupted her train of thought

" Oh, sorry Liz I didn't mean to wake you up," she says apologetically as she offers a small smile

" No, it's okay I should be getting up too anyway. It's bad for me to sleep in that much." I say to her

"What time is it anyway?" I ask slightly furrowing my eyebrows

I bring one hand up to rub my eyes and blink rapidly trying to wake myself up fully. I swing my legs over the bed and prop myself up so  I'm sitting at the edge of my bed, my feet barely grazing the floor beneath me.

" Oh, it's uh—..." she trailed off looking for her phone so she could check the time

"It's 6:38" she responds

"Oh, okay I really should be getting ready," I say as I stood up, the exhaustion hits me again. Draining me of my will to stay awake and not just throw myself on the bed and drift off into a deep sleep. It takes all my willpower to not give in to the desire of laying in bed again. My mood changes drastically in those 3 seconds that I stood up. My morning goes from mediocre to completely and utterly horrible. I long for my bed again as I begrudgingly make my way to the bathroom door. Turning the nob and pushing the door to revive the black tiled floors and white paint on the walls. The big sink is the first thing that you notice. It had a long mirror with round bright lights adorning the top of it to give better lighting when or if someone needs it. The marble countertop that lays atop the sink counter. The big windows that lay opposite the sink. The glass  made out of a white- ish opaque looking glass. Making it  nearly impossible to be able to see in it out, but lets the perfect amount of light in to perfectly complement the features of the room. The  toilet and shower lay at the end of the room. The transparent glass door of the shower fogs up as I turn the hot water on. I take a quick look in the mirror seeing how rough I look this morning. My curls all over the place, the dark circles under my eyes more visible  due to the fact that I  haven't covered them. My place skin looks  almost porcelain-like as the natural sunlight  that's is radiating from the closed windows hits it. I look  tired as fuck .

I slowly undress, taking off each piece of clothing before the hot water runs out. I get my phone, connect it to the small speaker I own, and play Dakiti by Bad Bunny. I step into the hot water letting myself relax as the heat reached my tensed body.

-

I quickly throw on some eyeliner and concealer to cover up how tired I look, as well as some lipgloss, and take a quick peek at myself in the mirror.

I look good  enough, I guess. As I walk back into the dorm, I see Hermione  isn't there.  She's probably already in the Great Hall. I get my things and put them into my bag. I get my phone and my wand inside my skirt pockets. I quickly fix my button-up shirt leaving the first 2 buttons unbuttoned because we  ain't no priest. I leave my bag on top of my bed so I just need to grab it and go when I get back from breakfast.

I walk out of the dorm and head down the stairs to the common room where the first years are all up and walking about. I look at the clock that hangs in the corner of the room.  It's 8:36. I make my way out of the common room and start walking towards the great hall. The corridors are  basically empty except for a few first years who get up  really early and the higher years who get up early to study.

I wonder  what the hell this year is  gonna bring. If  it's anything like  previous experiences  I've had ....  shit is going to get crazy

I see a couple of students in the corridors holding ' _ The Daily Prophet' ... _

There's a wanted sign on the front cover of all of them.

I keep walking towards the Great Hall minding my own business and because  I'm hungry and really  won't give a fuck bout anything until I get my daily coffee.

I get to the Great Hall and make my way to the Gryffindor table to take my seat next to Harry.

Before I even get the chance to walk in the direction of the table a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist picking me up. A familiar scent of cologne hits me and  I'm currently being picked up off the floor.

"Vinnie put me downnnnn!" I squeal in surprise. This  motherfucker .

" Mmm how about..." he says "no" he spins me around as I start to hit his arm

I  couldn't help but  contain a giggle.  I've missed him

" Then if you not  gonna put me down at least bring me to the Gryffindor Table, I'm  hungryyyyy Vinnie please" I  whine as he put me  down, he tries to turn me around but before he could get me  again, I run towards the trio and my other friends who are just sitting there watching the whole thing play out. Alexia and Mai having an amused  smirk plastered across their faces.

"Oh no you don't" I hear Vinnie shout followed by his running footsteps 

I get to the table but before I can take my seat next to Harry, Vinnie caught up to me and pulled mu back making me face him

" Bitchhh please I need my coffee or else," I say to him as he looks at me  closely inspecting my face

" Fine, but I'm coming with you," Vinnie says

"Okay"

We both end up sitting next to each other and the whole group starts chatting

" So, I'm guessing you all have introduced yourselves," I say to them

"Yep, Oh and Lily you never told me you had a hot friend," Liam says to me. In a voice that only I could hear

" Wait what the fuck?" I blurted out, choking on my coffee in the process. My eyes widen and I turn my head to look at him staring directly at Hermione 

"No, nope absolutely not" I say 

"But whyyy" he whines

"Liam, Honey, I love you but you are a major man whore" I say to him

"Hey!  No, I'm not-" he says before I interrupt him

" Oh, really okay pendejo " I say before turning around to get the attention of Noah and Vinnie

"Ayo idiotas" I told them, they turn their heads to me 

"Bitch shut the fuck" They both say simultaneously 

"Ay watch your mouth I ain't one of your little bros that you can catch an attitude with bitch" I say looking at them

They mutter a 'sorry' under their breath

"Excuse me I didn't hear you," I say 

" We're sorry" they say as they both roll their eyes

"Exactly and roll your eyes again at me and watch," I say to them

"Now back to what I was saying, is or is Liam not a man whore" I tell ask them

"Yeah bro you kinda are," Vinnie says to Liam who is sitting on my left and next to Hermione

" Hell, yeah you damn well are," Noah says dying of laughter from god knows what

"Exactly see what I told you," I say as I turn back to Liam

"Fine I promise not to be a man whore anymore just please at least let me shoot my sot with her" he pleads

I look at him dead in the eye and he responds back by giving my puppy eyes

I roll my eyes "fine" I mutter begrudgingly 

"Thank you, Lily" he quickly responds as he turns around to talk to Hermione,  probably flirting with her

I look up at Vinnie and we both just burst out laughing

I wrap  my around his neck and pull him down for a hug. I  nuzzle my face in the crook of his neck as he rests his face on my head. I inhale his cologne, the familiar scent bringing back  _ old memories. _


	6. Letters

_ \-  _ **_ Draco Malfoy _ ** _ - _

_ I look up, across the Great Hall. There she is, I don't know why I feel this way about her. We don't even talk to each other aside from the times that I insult her and her insufferable friends. But still, I can't help but like her. The way her hair falls down perfectly going past her shoulders almost reaching her chest but not quite. Her goddess-like features. She's perfect...and yet I know I can't act on my feelings. Father would disapprove of it but...I can't help it if I think about her. Since the first day, I laid my eyes on her and I knew she was going to be the death of me. _

_ I  _ _ can't _ _ help but get jealous when the new guy (I  _ _ don't _ _ remember his name but  _ _ he's _ _ in Slytherin, I remember seeing him with  _ _ Giovanny _ _ and the other new kid) starts to talk with her. She laughs at something he said. I  _ _ can't _ _ help but wish that were me  _

  


_ - _

_ \-  _ **_ Elizabeth _ ** _ - _

We are in the Great Hall when the sudden flapping of wings filled the room. Everyone looks up to see the owls flying in with the mail. A brown owl with white specks all over its wings land in front of me. Slightly furrowing my eyebrow as it sticks  its leg  out for me to grab the two envelopes tied to its little leg. I reach to undo the string. Looking at the letters one addressed to Harry and one addressed to me.

"Uh Harry," I say trying to get his attention as he's in a conversation with Ginny

"Yeah Liz," he asks

"Um, one of these is for you." I as I hand him the white envelope. He takes it and quickly tears it open.

I quickly mirror his actions. It reads;

**_ Dear Harry and Elizabeth _ **

**_ Both raised in different worlds so close yet so far apart. Unbeknownst to both, the only family  _ ** **_ they've _ ** **_ known has treated them with such disregard, both set aside...one used as a servant to the ones who were supposed to be there to care for him, the other used as a trophy by the ones who were supposed to help her. Separated once, two pieces of a whole who have now been reunited. She will experience trauma that will unlock her full potential, to bear a mark that only those of their family will bear, the female descendants who have gone through the pain of loss and trauma will wear the mark of power. They will help each other and grow together but both broken beyond the point of repair. The scar that both once bore has been covered up by the powerful spells  _ ** **_ only,  _ ** **_ they can break. One  _ ** **_ witnessed _ ** **_ the death of the one she loved killed by the same darkness that killed those that gave life to the saviors.  _ **

**_ \- M & PF _ **

I look over at Harry to see if he got the same thing but by the look on his  face, I can tell he did

We make eye contact and I signal towards the doors of the Great Hall

He gives me a quick nod. I sand up an excuse myself from the table, Harry does the same and we both make our way to the door. I feel a pair of eyes burn into the back of my head following my every move. I turn and do a quick scan of the Great Hall before landing on a pair of grey eyes, they look as cold as ice but feel like hellfire running through my vein. Never once faltering his glare, he finally realizes I've caught him looking at what Harry and I were doing. I could swear I saw his face turn slightly pink as if he's embarrassed that I caught him looking over at us. He turns his attention to something else. I turn back around with the letter still tightly clutched in my hand. I quickly make my way to Harry who is holding the door open for me.

We both quickly make our way to a desolate corridor to ensure nobody would  be able to eavesdrop on our conversation 

"Did you get the same thing?" Harry says as he fishes his letter from his pocket

" Yeah, I think so, look," I say as I unfold it to show him

"What do you think this means," I ask

"I don't know...but whatever it is we have to figure it out quick" Harry says. We both share a knowing look. Nobody else can find out about this, at least not yet.

-

A/N- Hey Yall so um Ima try and update more often I just get busy so probably It's going to be every 2 days hopefully. I'll try and make daily updates

  


  


  


  


  



	7. Predictions

\-  _ Elizabeth  _ -

Harry and I both head back into the Great Hall and I still feel on edge since I read that note. Something about this whole situation is bugging me, like if I know  what's going to happen but I  don't exactly know.

-

It's been a couple of days since Harry and I received those letters and we spend every day after school trying to decipher what they mean.  We've got nothing so far.

"Welcome, my children. In this room, you shall explore the noble art of Divination. In this room, you shall discover if you possess the Sight." Professor Trelawney says to the class as we enter the room and take our seats

"This term, we'll focus on Tasseomancy, the art of reading tea leaves. So please, take the cup of the person sitting opposite you." She continues

"What do you see? The truth lies buried like a sentence deep within a book, waiting to be read. But first, you must broaden your minds."

"First, you must look beyond." she finishes her speech and goes to walk around the class

"What a load of  rubbish ." Hermione's voice says from next to me

" Oh, what the hell!" I  exclaim as I heard her voice since she  wasn't here a minute ago. She  literally just appeared out of thin air...  what the fuck .

"Where did you come from?" Mai askes her

"Me?" she questions

"I've been here all this time."

"You, boy..." The professor interrupts as she nears Neville

"Is your grandmother quite well?"

" I think so," Neville says in confusion as to what the Professor might be insinuating.

" I wouldn't be so sure of that," she says leaving Neville visibly shaken up and worry fills his face.

"Give me the cup." She says to one of the other students

"Pity," she says as she furrows her  bushy eyebrows slightly tilting her head to the side

She hands back the cup to the other student

"Broaden your minds," she speaks once again to the class

"Your aura is pulsing, dear," she tells Giovanny who is sitting directly next to Malfoy

"Are you in the beyond?"

Giovanny shakes his head and looks completely confused as she asked this

"I think you are." she finishes off as she makes her way to our table

"Sure," Giovanny mutters loud enough for me to hear

His whole table erupts in fits of giggles as he and Malfoy fist bump both wear a matching  smirk

"Look at the cup." The professor tells Ron, as she signals o the cup that Ron was holding in his hand, Harry's cup to be exact

"Tell me what you see."

"Oh,  yeah . Um..." Ron trails off as he tries to analyze the cup in his hand

"Well, Harry's got sort of a  wonky cross," he says, the uncertainty in his voice is  evident

"That's trials and suffering."

"And that there could be the sun and that's happiness," he responds again

"So... you're  going to suffer, but you're  going to be... happy about it."

"Give me the cup," Trelawney says. Ron hands her the cup and his expression  immediately changes to that of worry

"Oh, my dear boy." She  speaks

"My dear... you have the Grim."

"The Grin? What's the Grin?" Ron askes

"Not the Grin, you idiot. The Grim." Mai tells him

"Taking the form of a giant  spectral dog.  It's among the darkest omens in our world. It's an omen... of death." She gives a last look towards Harry before changing to look at Hermione.

"What about you  child" Professor Trelawney says as she points to Hermione,  who's holding my cup

"Uh Well it looks like a pair of wings with a cross between them and a teardrop?" she questions before handing the cup to the professor

"You're actually right Miss Granger" Trelawney looks almost impressed

" It means a message from heaven, and suffering before the ultimate sacrifice was made, causing sorrow to the affected, tears were shed as, well," she says as she looks up at me

"Tell me child have you lost someone recently?" she  asks me

I feel the lump in my throat start to form as I swallow thickly before giving a small nod

"They have a message for you," she says and she keeps analyzing the cup

"You're forgiven," she says "Whoever that wants you to know that you're forgiven. That it wasn't your fault." She says again

I felt the slight sting in the back of my eyes and I knew I  have to get out of here before I broke down. I  don't know if divination is a load of  bullshit or if  it's real but all I know is I  can't stay here right now.

"May I be excused, Professor?" I ask

She gives me a slight nod. I gather my things and rush out towards the Astronomy Tower.

-   
  
-Hermione-   
"Do you guys think she's okay?" Harry asks the group

"I don't even know what happened," Ron says

"Why'd she  rush out of the class like that," he asked Mai who was walking with us

"There's things I can't tell you about her past. Only she can, but I will tell you this...She's going to be okay,  she's strong. It's going to take some time but she's going to be okay." Mai tells us. Her voice  doesn't sound as enthusiastic as it always does

I wonder what happened to Liz to make her react like that. From what I can gather someone she cared for died I think or  maybe was killed. But I  shouldn't be believing the  rubbish we learned in divination influence the conclusion I make, but still...the way she reacted, there  has to be some truth to what Trelawney said.

-

"You don't think that Grim thing's got anything to do with Sirius Black?" Ron asked

" Oh, honestly, Ron. If you ask me, Divination's a  woolly discipline. Now, Ancient Runes, that's a fascinating subject." I  speak

" Ancient Runes? Exactly how many classes are you taking?" Mai askes

"A fair few," I say

"Hang on.  That's not possible. Ancient Runes is at the same time as Divination. You have to be in two classes at once." Ron interrupts

" Don't be silly. How could anyone be in two classes at once?" Harry finally speaks up   


"Exactly Harry's right Ron don't be silly" A voice speaks up from behind us

I turn around and see  Elizabeth walking up to us slightly jogging, her red eyes are noticeable but only if you look closely.

-

- _ Elizabeth  _ -

I'm now on my way to Care of Magical Creatures. I walk with Hermione Harry, Ron, and Mai since we have this class with Slytherin. Giovanny is all in the front talking with Malfoy and his band of goons. I swear that boy needs to learn manners. 

After what happened in  Divination, I needed something to distract me, so I made my way to Hagrid's, and now, here I am. 

I  wasn't going to show how much it did affect me. 

I was wondering where Alexia, Noah, and Liam were but now that I think about it Alexia is  probably making sure they  don't do anything illegal while the boys are  probably up to something stupid. So there probably going to be late for this class.

-

A/n; sorry if this chapter was kinda boring  I've been busying catching up on my 104 missing assignments. Things will start to get juicy soon.


End file.
